


The Worst

by Vonniexxx



Category: Da Vinci's Demons, Leonardo Da Vinci and Zoroaster
Genre: Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-15 21:09:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3462137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vonniexxx/pseuds/Vonniexxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leo and Zo's relationship has gone to the ends of the Earth. Their going around in a circle from love to hate. Zo feels under appreciated and then is validated by Leo's occasional thank you's. While Leo feels misunderstood and then feels alive when he and Zo connect. Let's see how these two fair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Fuck you, you don't understand anything!" "Understand! I understand just perfectly!" "Noyou don't   because if you did you trust me!" "Trust you-Leo this isn't just about you, when you involve others you make it about them too!"

The two best friends were far from Paradise, it was 4 in the morning and they weren't stopping for anyone.

Nico peeked into the room, too afraid to inter in and break up the argument.

"You know what I don't need your fucking help Zo." Said with fury in his eyes. "You would be nothing without me Leo let's face it." "Are you serious!" 

Leo tried to push past Zo but Zo refuse to end the argument.

"Why are you such a fucking child? You need to be reminded about how to appreciate your friends " Zo was toe to toe with Leo, he walked closer making Leo take a free steps back. 

"There's point in talking to you- you don't care so piss off. "Who do you think I am Leo? I am not that godless sun of a bitch called your father and I'm not the monsters in your past. I care." Zo said grabbing  Leo's face.

He leaned down and kissed Leo. Zo deepend the kiss and Leo put his arms around Zo's neck. Zo grappled his hips and they were chest to chest.

Leo moaned in the kiss as he slid Zoroaster's jacket off. There cloths were soon all discarded.

 They were on Leo's bed, their bodies felt hot on each other's. Zo kissed down Leo's chest. His fingers grazed threw brunette curls and he took one long lick from the base of Leo's length to the tip. 

"Aahh!" Leo moaned clenching Zo's hair. Zo took the tip of Leo's length in his mouth. He sucked and Leo's body jerked at the pleasure. Zoroaster grasp Leo's hips holding them down.   

"Ugghh more Zo please take more of me." He groaned. Zo looked up at Leo and Leo looked down into Zo's eyes. Zo then took all of Leo's length and sucked hard and long his tongue started a full assault on Leo's slit when Zoroaster came to the top.

"Fuck!" Leo came arching his back And moaning "Im sorry-ah." 

Zoroaster lifted his head breathing heavy he swallowed every ounce of Leo. Leo pulled Zoroaster between his legs. Zo grabbed some oil that was on Leo's night stand and he massaged some on Leo's entrance.

Leo grasped Zo's hard length and stroked him. Zo gasped in pleasure. "Your forgiven." Zo moaned. He withered in Leo's hand.

Zo aligned himself at Leo's entrance, and as Zoroaster slid inside they both death gripped each other's bodies. They were consumed with pleasure. Zo thrusted into Leo.

Leo cried out in ecstasy when Zo hit his prostate over and over again.They could feel the coil in then wound up deliciously. Leo and Zo looked into each other's eyes.

"Ugh Zo." "Leo, I love you." Zo crooned. Leo came as soon as  Zo said  those unspoken word's and Zo came after.

They were breathing heavy wrapped in each others arms. "Dd you really mean that?" "Absolutely." Zo said kissing Leo.

 

They felt like for that moment it was truly only the two of them, but what there didn't know was that a nosey Nico had heard and seen it all.....


	2. Not Just Pleasure

The next morning everything seemed normal except for Nico. He didn't know how to feel about what he had saw. He felt awkward.

Andrea noticed as  well. "Nico what's wrong?" Nico pulled Andrea around the corner.

"I saw them!" he whispered in shock. Andrea grabbed him. "You saw Leo and Zo what?" "Y-you knew they were t-together?!" "They've been like this since they met. I wouldn't called it a serious relationship either."

"They w-were having s-s" "Sex Nico. Yes" "I knew the mistro liked men but Zoroaster?" Andrea chuckled. "Well now you know yet have a very complicated arrangement."

Nico nodded. "Don't act awkward around them either." "Yes sir."

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Ahh fuck Zo. That feels amazing keep going ugh!" Zo thrusted into Leo. Leo was on all fours moaning to his hearts content.

"Aw damn Leo" Zo came hard in Leo while Leo orgasmed.

They fell on the bed spent. "That-you are well worth it my friend." "Well thank you sir DaVinci." "Can we stay like this?" "You know you don't want that." "But you dont want that." Zo was laying in between Leo's legs he was getting harder and harder.

"Mmm, your getting hard for me again. Fuck me again Zo." Leo's leaned up to Zo's ear. And whisperEd "Fuck me as hard as you love me." Zo's breath hitch and he slid inside Leo.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Mine while Nico decided he'd let the two know that he knew so he went upstairs to Leo's room he opened the door and there they we're but it didn't seem like they were just fucking they were making love.

The way they looked at each other in their eyes. They seemed to be in synchronization. Their lips came together hungrly. 

Leo clawed at Zorasters shoulders moaning. "Say it." Zo breathed moaning and groaning. "Say what?" "You know what." Zo hit Leo's prostate. Leo's eyes lolled in the back of his head eyes closed.

Zo hit again this time aggressively hard. "Ughh! Zoroaster I, I mmmmm." "Don't you dare stop Zo keep going." "You know I Ahhh you know I do." "Say it." 

Leo pulled Zo to his lips "I-ah-I love you."

They moved into each other and they came holding each other for dear life and that's when they heard 

"I know you two are sleeping with each other!" Leo and Zo collapsed feeling slightly dizzybfrom their orgasm.

"Well I hope we put on a good show." Leo breathed. Zo sat up "Well welcome to the fold." "Mmhp." Leo moaned teasingly. Zo looked back at him.

He elbowed him "Not while te child's around" "I don't care were fucking that's all." "Right Leo's right." 

"No you two said I love you your in love." Leo and Zo looked at each other with such a yearn. "Let's just get dressed.

They put on their cloths but Leo looked at Zo and Zo could feel his eyes on him.

"He's right Zo this is not just pleasure it wouldn't feel this good if it wasn't." Zo walked over to Leo and they kissed Andrea and Nico smiled.

A knock came to the door, Nico opened it and there was Lorenzo. "Your grace." "I would like to speak to DaVinci." Lorenzo came in "Were the artisan? Nico looked up stairs and regretted it cause Lorenzo caught on quick and walked upstairs "He must be here" Andrea blocked the door.

"Leonardo is probably sleeping let me get him your magnificence." "That would be queut alright Andreas" Lorenzo pushed passed Andrea and opened the door to see Leonardo mouth deep in Zoroaster. 

Leo moaned wrapping his arms around Zo while Zo held Leo close by the waiste. Lorenzo was stunned

He was speechless and shocked but he felt the need to speak. "L-Leonardo." 

 


	3. But If It Feels Good

Leonardo and Zoroaster let go of each other and put some space in between them. 

"DaVinci when your done I'll be at the palace." Lorenzo walked quickly down the stairs. Leo tool a deep breath. "Shouldn't you go after him Leo?" "No I'll let him cool off. I'll see him tonight.

••••••••••••••••••••••

Tonight came and Leo walked into Lorenzo's study. "Your magnificence." Lorenzo looked up. "I was very shocked to see that spectacle of deviance." "Deviance?" "Well yes i should've figurEd you are a deviant so you would deviate."

Leo walked over to Lorenzo and sat on Lorenzo's desk in front of him.

"Have you ever seen two men kiss before?" "No never, I don't understand your a handsome young man you can be with a women." "Can't I like them both?" "Wait you like them both?" "Yes." 

"You really are a deviant" "Deviance is in the eye of the deviant." "I suppose that's true. Well we shall not discuss this any further." 

"Does it sicken you your magnificence?" Leo said rubbing his collar of his shirt. 

"No but I don't understand it."  "There's nothing hard about it, I'm attracted to both. It's not my fault I've always felt this way." "Alright that's fair, but be careful" "I will. By the way DaVinci your welcomed to stay the night in the palace."

"Thank you your magnificence." 

Leo got off Lorenzo's desk and went into one of the rooms. He took off his jacket and when he turned around their in front of him was Juilliano.

"Damn-just when I thought I'd sleep well tonight." Juilliano closed the door pointing his finger at Leo "I knew you were a deviant." "Word travels fast by now all of Florence must know."

"No, my brother only told me. He didn't even tell his wife." "Alright so you know and now what?" "Well nothing but I knew I was right about you. I don't understand how you could?" "You sound like your brother. You know what is it with you always try to fight with me?"

Then a thought occured to Leonardo "What if he?" 

Leonardo took two steps closer to Juilliano until he was a scant few inches away from him.

"What are you doing do you plan to intimidate me-Ahh!" Juilliano moaned shocke by the grip of pleasure.

Leo grabbed Juillianos hard length. "That feels good Juilliano?" Juilianos breath was heavey. He shoved Leonardo away.

"You liked it!" "You caught me off gaurd! You know I could have you arrested if my brother didn't favor you so much."

Leonardo walked up chest to chest and whispered in Juillianos ear "You'd like my tide up wouldn't you." Then he nibbled at his ear. 

Juillianos body quivered and he let out a soft moan. "Do you want me to touch you?" Leo kissed Juillianos neck making sure to leave a mark.

Leo ran his fingers down Juillianos chest and he untied his pants and grasped his hard penis.

"Ah!" Leo stroked him long and hard. "Ugh Le-Leonardo " "That's more like it, then do you admit you want me?" Juillianso breath hitched and he was dying at the teasing pace Leonardo had. "Leonardo faster" "Admit it."Juilliano was silent but panting 

"Admit it ." "Damn you-Ahh yes I want you!" Leo speed up and Juillianos head lulled back. "Damn." He was close and when Leo dragged his teeth on his neck he came hard. Leo took his handout and wiped on a towel in Juillianos bathroom.

"Ugh why did I do this you seduced me." "Try coming up with a better excuse." "This was wrong, weird and even you can admit that." He tide up his pants.

Leo was toe to toe with Juilliano he whispered against his lips "But if it feels good then why care." "Mph, I suppose your right-but I hate you." "Your body doesn't your at a very conflicting point-your brothers coming I should go." he left Juilliano with that thought 


	4. Beg

"You what!" "I know but to be fair me and Zoroaster aren't even together and Zoroaster and I both know we couldn't be in a solid relationship." Nico was scratching his head at this one. "But you you had sex with-" "With who." In came Zoroaster.

Nico looked up at Zo feeling bad for him over hearing his and Leo's conversation.

"Oh uh Zo we were just-" "Juilliano." Leo said carelessly "Though to be fair we didn't actually have sex I gave a hand job." 

"Leo!"Nico said upset "No he's right that doesn't count as sex but your getting there and with Lorenzo's brother you really are a dark horse Leo." "Huh?" Nico said confused.

"But, but Zo I thought you and Leo were." "Leonardo your needs at the palace." Interrupted Andreas voice.

"Alright." Leo shouted "Bye boys." Leo left.

"Look Nico this is how me and Leo are. We fight hard, love hard and fuck harder." "But  what about what you two said to each other?!" "People say a lot in the throws of passion and sex." "Don't be sarcastic!"

"I'm serious Nico, I fucked a women 5 hrs ago and plan to do so again with a different woman and if Leo wants rich spoiled younger brother of the Medici dick who am I to stop him?"

"Your in love, I heard you two say it." "Do you know how many people have told me their in love with me during sex." "You and Leo were different they way you looked at each other in the eyes said it all." "Let it go, that will never be us."

••••••••••••••••••••

Leonardo finished up with Lorenzo's death of a meeting and snuck into Juillianos room. He was laying in bed shirtless.

"Are you waiting on me senor?" Juilliano looked up and rolled his eyes.

"Get out yesterday was a bad mistake that won't happen again."

Leo crawled onto his bed and sat on top of Julliano . Juilliano sat up . "Get off before I throw you off."

and then Leo kissed his lips and they both felt it-a spark. The kiss became not only mutual butheated both   moaning in the kiss. 

Juilliano flipped Leo over so that he was in between Leo's legs now grinding against Leo's hard. Leo and Juillianos tongues fought for dominance but Juilliano took over more then what Leo expected.

Juilliano untied Leo's pants and slid them off along with his shirt and then he took his pants off.

Leo pushed Juilliano on his back and slid down his body. He nibble and lick Juilliano's thighs and soon can to his hot cock.

He licked him from bottom to top and Juilliano felt like he interned the gates of heaven. 

Leo did it again causing Juilliano's hands to claw at the covers. Leo took the tip of his penis and sucked "Fuck!" He shouted "Ahh!" Leo sucked harder each Time then consumed nearly all of his length bobbing his head. "Ugh your going to be the death of me." 

Then Leo slowed his pace causing heaven to turn into hell"What why are you slowing down?"

Leo completely stopped and his head came up his hand took over what his mouth was no longer doing.

"Beg." "What?" "Beg if you want me to continue." "I am a Medici I will not beg!" "Except in bed." "No" "Then were done here." "No were done when I say so!" "I'm deffenently done with you now."

Leo got out of bed and put his cloths on and left

 


End file.
